


Next course of action.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	Next course of action.

She pursed her lips, rolling the parchment up and tucking it within her robes, “I suppose that’s it. Officially, I am the Nerevarine of all the Clans. Now we just have to deal with the Great houses…” Nereval glanced up at Nerevar, “I think this is probably going to be tough. I’d rather catch that disease again.” She rolled her shoulder, grimacing in a little pain because of the weight of the pack, filled with all sorts of treasures she had found from her travels with the Ashlanders.

 

“Technically, you still have it.” Nerevar commented, appearing beside her, which earned him a glare.

 

“Nice way to remind me.” She grumbled, rummaging through her pack until she came across her rations. She dug into the tough bread, humming as it filled her mouth. She stared at Nerevar as she ate.

 

“Must you stare at me?” He asked, but he refused to back down from her intense gaze.

 

“Yea-” She said around mouthfuls of the bread, “Gotta make sure ya don’t wonder off.”

 

Nerevar scoffed, rolling his eyes with a small smirk on his face, his eyes glittering with fondness. He has gotten used to her sarcasm, her quick, witty remarks that she muttered under her breath when no one else was around. She was certainly a character, though she was quiet and polite to other people, around him she was herself. She let the remarks loose against him, and he enjoyed it. Nereval reminded him much of Voryn, before he became the Sharmat. Quiet and polite yet in comfortable company he would let loose and show his witty side, something Nerevar had come to appreciate. No matter which Era he was in, a companion like that should be well treasured.

 

“So, which house should we deal with first?” She asked, tucking the rest of her bread away and pulling out her map, “I think Telvanni should come first, they’re the tricky ones who will probably have some obscene requests.” She rolled her eyes, “Unless we start with the Hlaalu.”

 

Nerevar shrugged, “We are not far from the Telvanni towers, it would make sense to go to them first.”

 

She nodded and hauled her pack back onto her shoulder, grunting at its weight, “Maybe Divayth would like to see some of the Dwemer stuff I have, or maybe that bloated guy. It should be rightfully his anyway.”

 

He followed behind her as she began walking, “I think he would appreciate it,” he raised his head and inhaled the air, “We should arrive at Tel Fyr before an ash storm comes, perhaps you can get some rest and proper food. Divayth might be able to give you some hints with the other Telvanni.”

 

She scoffed, pulling her scarf over the bottom half of her face, “Might. Doesn’t mean he has to oblige.”

 

He raised a brow as he came up beside her, clasping his hands behind his back, “Considering you were a successful test subject, I think he shan’t be anymore stubborn than he already is.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, nothing is ever truly free. There’s always a catch.”

 

With the midday sun beating down on them, they could see the towering mushrooms of the Telvanni, and just in time, as the wind began to turn bitter and the clouds darkening.


End file.
